gorillazunofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
G Magazine
"Stop the press, Gorillaz fans! Print is officially no longer dead, 'cos Murdoc Niccals is an editor now, as well as a modern day Mozart and sex idol." - 'Murdoc Niccals' What would an era of Gorillaz be without it's necessary piece of physical literature? ... Phase 5. Lucky for us, however, you can't have Phase 5 without it's older brother, Phase 4! Packed full of interviews, merchandise, and mean-spirited bullying, Gorillaz' G Magazine served as the phase's unique reading; following in the footsteps of Rise of the Ogre, The Republic of Plastic Beach Passport, and Gorillaz' various previous readings. Unlike these offerings, however, G Magazine focuses almost exclusively on the 'celebrity' aspect of Gorillaz; largely avoiding the band's usual tendencies toward written world-building. As is true for all phase 4 content. As of the present date, only one issue has been produced, with no future installments being planned. That we know of. Say it with me, kids - Gorillaz Fans Can't Have Nice Things. Background G Magazine was first announced on Gorillaz' Twitter on November 28th, 2017, revealing the cover artwork alongside a message from Murdoc; "Murdoc Niccals here with an early xmas present for you lucky bastards. No, not a pleasure robot with my face on it. I’ve got a MAGAZINE out. Yep, my very own rag full of interviews and self-portraits. Merry fucking xmas!" The magazine was sold through Gorillaz' G-Foot website, G-Foot pop-up stores, as well as at various concert dates. Early orders included a "Hand With The Rising Thumb" patch, a Phase 4 themed sticker sheet, and double-sided poster featuring Murdoc and Noodle, with later orders including only the latter two items. As of the present date, the magazine is still available for purchase, including the latter two items. Contents Gorillaz A-Z of 2017 "2D, Murdoc, Noodle and Russel recount their memories of what seemed like the most fucked up year in human history." Gorillaz' A-Z list is as follows; * A - America * B - Brexit * C - Chicago * D - Demon Dayz * E - Ecstasy * F - Fucked Up * G - G-Foot * H - Humanz * I - It the Clown * J - Japan * K - Krumping * L - Liz Dawn * M - Maazu * N - Notting Hill Carnival * O - Occult * P - Pickle * Q - Queues * R - Revolution * S - Spirit House * T - Twats * U - Uber * V - Vince Staples * W - Worlds * X - X Rated * Y - Year of the Rooster * Z - Zombies Spotted! "The best looks from the pathways and pedestrianized areas of Greater London." Various G-Foot patrons are interviewed on their music tastes, fashion choices, and lifestyles; often leading back to Gorillaz' latest releases. Murdoc's Guide to Love "The self-titled 'sexiest being in the solar system' on dating and relationships." Murdoc reveals his sick, twisted, metaphorically complex views on romance. Crate-Digging: Journey to the Centre of the Noodle-Verse Noodle delves into her expansive record collection, revealing a number of favorite songs. Noodle's picks are as follows; * Kaval Sviri - Le Mystere Des Voix Bulgares * Celywdd - Ifan Dafydd * Outro - M83 * Fade Into You - Mazzy Star * Rise Above - Black Flag * Wichita Lineman Was a Song I Once Heard - KLF * Con Sardino - Deerhoof * Living in the City - Stevie Wonder Synths Are My Friends 2D recalls his longstanding love for synthesizers, naming various influences, memories, and favorites; including Cynthia, a keyboard built via military technology which was destroyed after attempting to instigate nuclear armageddon. Russel Hobbs: I Believe in Ghosts Russel conversations with a professional ghost hunter known as "Marie" - often proving a bit surreal for her tastes. Gorillaz meet Jamie Hewlett Gorillaz attempt to interview longtime collaborator Jamie Hewlett, inevitably annoying and distracting the artist along the way. Tracks of the Year "2017 produced more bangers than a sausage factory - Gorillaz pick the cream of the crop." Gorillaz' individual picks are as follows; 2D * Untitled - Rex Orange County * Araya - Fatima Yamaha * Blue Train Lines - Mount Kimbie * Chanel - Frank Ocean * Two Thousand and Seventeen - Four Tet Noodle * Sweet - Little Dragon * Because - Smerz * Something for your M.I.N.D. - Superorganism * LMK - Kelala * Con Sordino - Deerhoof Russel * Crabs in a Bucket - Vince Staples * Backseat - Little Simz * No Words - Dave * God's With Me - MIKE * OMG - Vic Mensa & Pusha T Murdoc * Ascension - Gorillaz * Strobelite - Gorillaz * Saturnz Barz - Gorillaz * Momentz - Gorillaz * Submission - Gorillaz * Charger - Gorillaz * Andromeda - Gorillaz * Busted and Blue - Gorillaz * Carnival - Gorillaz * Let Me Out - Gorillaz * Sex Murder Party - Gorillaz * She's My Collar - Gorillaz * Hallelujah Money - Gorillaz * We Got the Power - Gorillaz * Garage Palace - Gorillaz Last Day on Earth 2D details his hypothetical "last day on earth" - planned thanks to Murdoc entering him for a chance to take a one-way flight to Mars.